Tales from Staci Hartriss' Journal
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: I know this story may be a Moriarty one but it is also about some other Sherlock characters as well. But it's about my character and her adventures with them and possibly Sherlock and Irene's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Tales from Staci Hartriss' Journal

Ok everyone, I am doing this story because I am getting sick of Moriarty drama. I am doing another Moriarty and Staci story about what goes on with them and the others that live with her.

Chapter 1

Unknown to Jim and the others, I had kept this journal from the first time I met them. I took it out and started to write.

_Dear Journal - _

_I would talk about Sherlock and Jim's fights, but that ship has pretty much sailed._

_Staci_

I then took and hid the journal on the bookshelf. I didn't want anyone to see it. I then went back into the living room.

"Hey sweety, you were in that room for a long time. What were you doing?" Jim asked.

"Oh, um, I just needed some time alone," I told him.

"Alright, fair enough," he said.

"So, do you guys want to do something today?" I ask.

"Well, of course we would darling, what would you like to do?" he asked.

"Well, there's this one vampire movie I like called _Underworld_," I said.

"Another vampire movie? I know you love them, Staci, but for once could you please give us all a break?" said Sherlock. I had been running the vampire thing a lot lately. This was Sherlock's way of telling me he was sick of it.

"Please, just one more?" I pleaded.

"Oh, come on Sherly. Look in her eyes and tell her no," Jim said.

"Oh alright, but just once more."

"Alright, let's put _Underworld_ in," I said. Once I put it in and the guns started flying – as Selene starts killing the werewolves...

"Well, this is interesting; vampires using guns. Don't they have enough weapons?" asked John.

"Well, vampires have to have something to carry the silver in," I told him.

"Well, I guess that does make sense," he said.

Once we were back to watching the movie, they introduced Kraven, Selene's main suitor. "See, that is the only reason I watch this movie," I told them.

Jim then looked at the screen, "Ah, I see why. Who is this Victor guy she talks about?"

"Oh, he was the guy that made her a vampire and one of the elders," I said.

"You do realize the name Kraven means coward?" said Sherlock. Usually when we watch these scary movies, he doesn't say anything.

"Yes, he actually is one," I said and we continued to watch.

When Jim saw Ericka's attraction to Kraven, he commented, "I don't know why Kraven's wasting time with Selene. Ericka likes him. Oh wait, actually I do. He wants something he can't have. I've been there before," he said, looking at Sherlock, then back at me... "but got something better." He laughed and put his arm around me. When we got to the, where Kraven tells Selene everything – from Victor killing her family, to him having his daughter burned, and how she reminded him of his daughter...

"Well, for once, Kraven actually told the truth," I said.

"Yes, and then he just takes off, like the coward he is," said Jim.

"Well, can you blame him? Victor wants his head now. Yeah, well, he gets his in the next one," I said.

"What are you saying, Staci, that there is more of these?" said Jim.

"Yes, but this is the best one," I told him.

_Dear Journal,_

_So, I got them to watch Underworld. Let's see how The Haunting of Molly Hartley turns out later._

_Staci_


	2. Chapter 2

Hartriss Diaries  
Chapter 2:

Jim and I were hanging out in, well, I guess it could be called our room. I was looking in my closet for something to wear on our date that night while he lay on the couch reading my Nevermore book. He had on jeans today instead of his suit.

"Oh, stop pretending to read that. I know it's me that you are watching," I said.

"Who said I was pretending to read it?" He said.

"Oh, don't lie. We both know I'm a lot more fascinating than a book," I told him.

"Is that so? Well, turn around for me, and we will see," Jim said.

I did what he said, and did a small spin for him.

"Hmmm...Yes, very convincing," he said.  
I noticed the hungry look in his dark eyes. It was one I had grown to love.

"Okay, now then, come over here," he said.

I walked over to him. He pulled me into his lap and put his arms around me.  
"Okay, you got me this time," I said.

"Oh, Staci Hartriss, you still fall for my tricks every time," Jim told me.

"Does that mean that I can still surprise you?" I asked.  
"Yes, it does," he said, and he kissed me. I let his tongue explore my mouth, but suddenly he turned us around and pressed me to the bed. We had never done this before and I was surprised, but I still enjoyed it. At that moment, we heard the door open.

"Aah! Sherlock! For the love of God!" Jim yelled.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the moment," Sherlock said.

Jim let go of me and turned to face Sherlock.

"Why do you do this to me all of the time?" Jim pleaded.

"No need to panic, Jim. I only came in here to tell you that John, Irene, and I will be out of the house tonight, so the place is all yours," Sherlock explained.

"Okay. Why?" Jim wondered.

"Important business for my brother," he answered. "It's better if you two aren't involved. Now, I will let the two of you get back doing whatever this is," Sherlock walked out.

"Well, that was awkward, even for him," Jim said.

He tried to kiss me, but this time I stopped him.

"Wait; the Ice Man doesn't want us involved? Why? What for?" I was curious.

"It doesn't matter," Jim tried to kiss me again.  
Once again, I pushed him away.

"I want to know what this is about!" I insisted.

"Look, Staci, whatever it is, it's probably something boring. We wouldn't be interested," Jim tried.

"You might be right," I told him, and let him kiss me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hartriss Diaries

Chapter 3

"Hey guys, guess what I just got? A Kindle Fire HD!" I did my happy dance.

"Don't you already have something like that?" asked John.

"Yeah, but this one plays movies, holds books, and just does a lot of other stuff," I said, excited.

"You do realize, E-readers are really just a way to try to cheat at reading?" said Sherlock.

"Oh, Sherlock, do you ever believe in having any fun?" I asked him.

"My mind is only meant for work, Staci. You should know that by now."

"Yes, I also know I'm the one who saved all of you from some vampires," I said and I then took my new Kindle Fire over to the computer and started to put more music on it. Jim sat beside me to help.

"Wow, I knew you loved country music, but look at this – Lee Brice, Carrie Underwood, Lady Antebellum..."

I smiled and started downloading. "Well, this is one problem, I have to plug it in to the computer and leave it running all day," I said.

"We'll take turns watching it," said Jim.

"I can't believe this. You two are going to wait all day for a device to charge?" said Sherlock.

"Ok, well, let's do something," I suggested. "I know, why don't we go to the mall, so I can get a new sweater dress," I said.

"Alright then, let's go," Jim said.

"The one that gets the car, is the one that gets to pick the music," I said. Once in the car, I turned the radio to R.E.M. Jim gets in on the passenger side.

"Well, you beat me," he said.

"Oh, don't worry, you will get another change," I said with a smile.

_Stand in the place that you were_

_Now face north_

_Think about direction_

_wonder why you haven't before_

"Well, R.E.M., that's a change," he said.

"Yep, the song's pretty good."

What we didn't know was while we were out having an adventure, Sherlock was at home with my journal.


	4. Chapter 4

Hartriss diers chapter 4

hey readers im back and this it not ment to be took seriusely

"Well, can you belaieve that they didn't even ask us if we wanted to go with them?" said John asked.

"It's not that big of a loss. I it's probably one of those rediculesridiculous things." said Sherlock said, " tTheire is nothing even interesting around here. I mine mean even her dieary is probably boring" he said concluded, opening the bookopaning it

" sSherlock, what are you doing? yYou can't read that!" said John yelled, "you need to respect her privaicy."

i"It's really hard to like." Sherlock commented on the content of the diary, " tThis is all 'Moriarty this Moriarty that' or anything about Scary movies and stuff like that. M maybe she should wright a book about all this." stuff sherlock said

"lLet me see that," said Irene.

" nNo, no! nNo one else needs to see that." said John said.

"hHey where is it? iIt wes was just here in my hand!" Sherlock cried.

y"You mine mean this?" said Irene asked, holding up the book, " nNext time, be awaere of your surroundings."

sShe opened the diary and flicked through the leaves.

"oOh, this is a good page, I think. 'Irene and Ssherlock are perfect for each outher. I think they should stop hiding their feelings.'" Irene quoted. " Staci, isn't that sweet?!"

"Ooh yay yes, it's really sweet," said Sherlock sarcastically.

" oOk, you tow two have had your fun now, please, put the diaery back." said John instructed sternly.

"oOk, fine if it will make you feel better. W we will stay out of it, John." said Sherlock confirmed.


End file.
